Über Hobbits
by PippinTuk
Summary: Die Lebensgeschichte von den vier Hobbits Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Ich schreibe diese Geschichte aus keiner Art von kommerziellen Nutzen, ich will sie einfach nur schreiben und mit anderen teilen.  
Die Geschichte spielt vor dem Ringkrieg im Auenland und behandelt die Lebensgeschichte der Hobbits Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin. Ursprünglich sollte es ja nur eine Merry&Pip-Geschichte werden, aber im Auenland scheinen alle so miteinander verwandt zu sein, daß man sie einfach nicht trennen kann ;).   
Das ist nicht wirklich meine erste HdR-Fanfic, aber die erste die ich poste.   
Ich würd mich über Reviews freuen, Feedback könnt ihr aber auch persönlich schreiben an: arcariel@web.de.   
  
P.S.: Ich werde diesen Disclaimer nicht vor jedem Kapitel wiederholen, er ist aber trotzdem wie ihr wahrscheinlich ahnt, für alle Kapitel gültig.   
  
Prolog  
  
Es ist im Grunde schon verwunderlich – zumindest aus der Perspektive eines Hobbits – wie zwei junge Hobbits wie Meriadoc Brandybock und Peregrin Tuk schon seit Kindesbeinen an so enge Freunde werden konnten. Viele Unterschiede prägen ihr Umfeld, ihre Familien und zu einem gewissen Grad auch sie selbst.   
Und trotz daß sie Vettern waren, lernten sie sich nur durch einen höchst unwahrscheinlichen Zufall kennen, von dem später berichtet werden soll.  
Zunächst sei erwähnt, daß ihre Freundschaft von beiden Familien höchst skeptisch betrachtet wurde, die Dramatik den beiden jedoch durch ihre selbst für Hobbits auffällige Leichtigkeit des Seins keineswegs bewusst war.   
Nun ja, vielleicht wusste sie doch davon, aber sie waren etliche Meilen davon entfernt, sich davon in irgendeiner Weise beeinflussen zu lassen.  
Doch unsere Geschichte beginnt im Hause Brandybock bei einer der vielen Familienfeiern, die in dem geräumigen Gebäude stattfanden...... 


	2. Der Fluss

1.Kapitel – Der Fluss  
  
Ja, manche Hobbits schüttelten bis heute noch den Kopf darüber, daß die Brandybocks als eine der repräsentativsten und reichsten Familien im Auenland es sich gewagt hatten, ein Schloss zu bauen, daß noch nicht einmal über einen nach Hobbitmaßstäben „ausreichenden" Keller verfügte.  
  
Wie jedes Jahr bei dem großen Fest zu Saradoc Brandybocks Geburtstag – seinerseits Herr von Bockland. Vor allem die Verwandten aus den anderen Regionen des Auenlandes schüttelten darüber den Kopf genau wie über die Boote, die am Ufer des Brandyweins langen. Bestenfalls wurden jene als Traumspinnerei tituliert, schlimmstenfalls als Unnatürlichkeiten oder gar Geisteskrankheit.  
  
Schon seit Jahrhunderten oder noch länger wurden diese aufgeregten Lästereien ausgetauscht – was der Herr von Bockland großzügig überhörte – doch dieses Jahr hatten sie sich besonders zugespitzt.  
Die ohnehin prägnante Wasserscheuheit der Hobbits wurde in eine regelrechte Hysterie verwandelt, die viele während der Feier sogar dazu brachte, den Gastgeber zu bitten, doch die Läden der Fenster, die in Richtung des Flusses zeigten, schliessen zu dürfen.   
  
Daran schuld war ein einziges tragisches Ereignis.  
  
In diesem Jahr 1381 der Auenlandzeitrechnung ertranken Primula geborene Brandybock und Drogo Beutlin in den Wässern des Brandywein.  
  
Frodo Beutlin, das einzige Kind der beiden, wurde mit nur zwölf Jahren Vollwaise. Bilbo Beutlin, sein Onkel aus Hobbingen, nahm ihn bei sich in Beutelsend unterm Berg auf. Es war wirklich ein Einzelfall, daß jemals ein Bockländer in einen anderen Teil des Auenlandes zog, sei es auch durch Heirat und selbst bei Hochzeiten wurde ein solcher Umzug so gut wie es ging vermieden.  
  
Jetzt, am 41.Geburtstag des Herrn von Bockland kehrte Frodo wieder in seine Heimat zurück. Ruhig und besonnen schien er gleichzeitig durchaus bedrückt, aber keinesfalls in Tränen aufgelöst zu sein. Nicht lästernd, schnatternd und bestürzt zugleich wie die Hobbits um ihn, schien er vollkommen gefasst zu sein.  
  
Man merkte, daß ein Sturm in ihm brodelte, er sich aber alle Mühe gab, das Unwetter in ihm zu bezwingen, um so die einzige Möglichkeit, die er hatte, zu meistern: weiterzuleben ohne die einstige Orientierung durch seine Eltern.  
  
Es herrschte eine krampfhaft erstickte Ruhe, als er den Hauptsaal des Brandyschlosses betrat. Heimliches, mitleidiges Getuschel war aus der einen oder anderen Ecke zu hören. Oft war Frodos Familie Gast bei den Brandybocks gewesen und war den Hobbits außerhalb von Bockland recht suspekt erschienen und jetzt waren sie sich nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren sollten, besonders da Frodo keine für sie eindeutig deutbare Gefühlsregung zeigte.  
  
Zwar lag Bilbos Hand auf dessen Schulter, doch schien er den Schutz seines Onkels gar nicht zu benötigen. Einzig Saradoc Brandybock konnte die Situation wieder entspannen.  
  
„Bilbo, Frodo!" begrüßte er die beiden mit einer einladenden Handbewegung. „Kommt herein! Schön, daß ihr doch noch kommen konntet!" rief er betont fröhlich, warf Bilbo aber einen Blick zu, der sein Wissen über die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation und auch sein Mitgefühl ausdrückte.  
  
Beerdigungen waren etwas, was Hobbits noch mehr als andere Völker verabscheuten, da sie ihnen vo Augen führten, daß ihr natürlich leichter Lebenssinn schnell durch die Realität zerrissen werden konnte. Und die Beerdigung der elterlichen Beutlins war vor allem tragisch gewesen, da sich niemand vorstellen konnte, wie ein so junger Hobbit aus einer von der Allgemeinheit nicht sehr geachteten Hobbitfamilie – eine Mischung aus den seltsam abenteuerlichen Tuks und eines Beutlin, der Boote fuhr! -, der von diesen Eltern geprägt und nun von denselbigen in eine völlig andere eingeschworene Gemeinde geworfen wurde, je wieder glücklich werden konnte.  
  
Aber Saradoc Brandybock wie auch Frodos Onkel Bilbo ahnten von der Stärke, die noch in dem so sanften und doch so aussergewöhnlichen Hobbit steckte. Denn auch wenn er seine Eltern geliebt hatte – sie waren fast seine einzigen Orientierungspunkte gewesen – war er doch anders als sie. Er schlug sehr nach seinem Onkel und hegte ein ungewöhnliches Interesse an der Aussenwelt; die Abenteuergeschichten von Bilbo verschlang er regelrecht und es war eines der wenigen Dinge, die ihn im Moment trösten konnten.  
  
Das letzte nach dem ihm auch jetzt noch – drei Monate nach dem Bootsunfall – zumute war, war eine Feier, doch da Saradoc ein der ältesten - und einer der wenigen dazu - Freunde der Familie gewesen war, war es Frodo selbst gewesen, der gedrängt hatte, an seinem Geburtstag bei ihm zu sein.   
  
Selbst Bilbo hatte noch Bedenken gehabt, aber Frodo ließ sich von seinem Willen nicht abbringen. „Hallo, Herr Brandybock," begrüßte er ihn und kämpfte sich zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln durch. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Er reichte ihm ein in braunes Papier verpacktes Päckchen.   
  
Saradoc umarmte ihn und Bilbo und kniete sich dann zu dem jungen Hobbit. „Danke, Frodo, aber du weißt doch von der Tradition der Hobbits, daß das Geburtstagskind die Person ist, die die Geschenke verteilt," sagte er sanft und strich dem Jungen über die Wange.   
  
„Es..... es ist von meiner Mutter und ich glaube nicht, daß ich dafür eine Verwendung habe. Ich möchte, daß Sie es bekommen. Machen Sie es erst auf, wenn wir weg sind, in Ordnung?"   
  
Saradoc lächelte ihn warm an und nahm ihm das Päckchen ab. „Dann bedanke ich mich noch einmal bei dir. Warum holt du und dein Onkel euch nicht erst einmal etwas leckeres zu Essen?"  
  
Frodo presste die Lippen zusammen – es war nicht wirklich sein Begehren, sich unter das lebendige Hobbitvolk zu mischen und sich Tanz und Essen zu widmen – aber er würde es schaffen. Bilbo nahm ihn an den Schultern.   
  
„Vielen Dank, Saradoc."  
  
***  
  
Als Frodo mit Bilbo an einem der kleinen Ecktische der Festhalle des Brandyschlosses saßen und schweigend in ihr Essen vertieft waren, kam Saradoc noch einmal vorbei. Er schien das Festgeben – besonders das seines Geburtstages – sichtlich zu genießen, selbst nachdem er vom ersten Sonnenstrahl des Tages bis zu jetzt schon aufkommenden Dämmerung ohne Unterlass unterwegs war, wirkte er noch frisch. Die kurzzeitig gedrückte Stimmung, die beim Ankommen der beiden Beutlins aufgekommen war, war schon längst wieder verflogen und heitere Musik drang bis in alle Ecken des Hauses vor.   
  
Doch trotzdem machte er sich um seine beiden besonderen Gäste Sorgen und nahm sich immer mal einen Augenblick Zeit sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Kaum ein anderer Hobbit sprach mit ihnen – teils aus Angst und teils auch aus einer leider wirklich bestehenden Abneigung.   
  
„Schmeckt es euch?" Er stellte seinen Bierkrug neben Frodo ab und nahm neben ihm Platz.   
  
„Oh ja, sehr gut, Herr Brandybock," sagte Frodo und hatte wieder dieses tapfere und doch dankbare Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das Saradoc heute schon oft auf Frodos Gesicht bemerkt hatte, als er mit ihm sprach.   
  
„Bedankt euch bei Esmeralda. Sie ist eine wahre Göttin, wenn es ums Kochen geht." Er lachte leise und nahm noch einen Schluck Bier.  
  
„Das ist allerdings wahr," stimmte ihm Bilbo zu. Es war wohl allen bewusst, daß das Gespräch etwas gezwungen war. Doch wenn Hobbits eins von sich hielten, dann daß sie die höflichsten Geschöpfe Mittelerdes waren. Nicht, daß es immer der Realität entsprach, aber man behauptete es nun einmal gerne von sich.   
  
Saradoc räusperte sich. „Nur falls Otho und Lobelia euch über den Weg laufen.... hört nicht auf sie, genauso wenig wie auf die meisten hier anwesenden. Es ist gut von dir, Bilbo, daß du ihn zu dir genommen hast. So sehr wir uns auch einen Sohn wünschen, ich glaube nicht, daß es gut gewesen wäre, wenn er an diesem erinnerungsträchtigen Ort geblieben wäre."   
  
Bilbo nickte langsam. „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, daß ich mit lästernden Hobbits zu tun habe. Es ist ja nicht so, daß sie besonders viel etwas anderes tun in Hobbingen. Aber....." Er senkte die Stimme. „...für Frodo werde ich versuchen, es ein wenig einzudämmen."  
  
Saradoc nickte den beiden zu und strich Frodo noch einmal über den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich werde am Büffet gebraucht. Die Verwandschaft ruft."  
  
Er lächelte und verzichtete darauf zu erwähnen, daß mehr als nur einige Hobbits am Büffet nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit drängende Verwandte waren und verließ die beiden wieder.   
„Was ist mit Otho und Lobelia, Onkel?" fragte Frodo nach einer längeren Pause.   
  
Bilbo seufzte leise. „Nichts, was dich beunruhigen sollte. Nur Gerede." Als er merkte, daß Frodo diese Antwort nicht befriedigte sprach er weiter. „Sie hoffen darauf, Beutelsend zu bekommen...... nachdem .........naja......."   
  
Er wollte es nicht laut aussprechen und Frodos Gedanken nicht schon wieder zu den Verlusten hinverleiten, die ihn ohnehin ständig plagten. Doch Frodo verstand es auch so und senkte den Kopf.   
„Dann werden sie es niemals bekommen." Seine Antwort war so leise, daß Bilbo sie fast nicht verstanden hätte.   
  
Er nahm Frodos Hand. „Wollen wir vielleicht auf unsere Schlafkammer? Du wirkst etwas müde."  
  
„Das bin ich auch, Onkel Bilbo." Er stellte sein Geschirr zusammen. „Ich bin wirklich müde."  
  
***  
  
Als Frodo erwachte, war er zuerst etwas irritiert. Das Morgenlicht strahlte so grell auf seine Lider, daß sie fast zu brennen schienen und auch sonst schien etwas anders zu sein, er konnte nur nicht ausmachen was.   
  
Flatternd und langsam öffneten sich seine Augen.   
  
Erst jetzt merkte er, daß er sich nicht in Beutelsend befand, sondern in einem der weiter oben gelegenen Gemächer des Brandyschlosses und der Morgen war nicht heller als sonst – die Fenster waren nur größer. Er stand fast schon zu ruckartig auf – ein leises Krachen war zu hören, was Frodo nur halb mitbekam - und ging zu einem davon und öffnete es weit, die kühle, sonnige Morgenluft einatmend.  
  
Leise hörte er das Rauschen des Flusses von weiter unten und wünschte sich sofort, er hätte das Fenster nicht geöffnet. Oft hatte er in Beutelsend gegrübelt, wie der Unfall mit seinen Eltern nur passieren konnte, aber jetzt, wo er das Ufer des Gewässers direkt vor sich sah, kam alles zu ihm zurück. Nur eine oder zwei Meilen weiter nördlich war die Stelle gewesen.   
  
Die Boote von Drogo und Primula waren nie direkt vor ihrem Zuhause angebunden gewesen, damit Frodo nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam. Bei dem Gedanken an die Sorgen seiner Eltern spürte er wieder die altbekannten Tränen in seinen Augen prickeln.  
  
Natürlich war er trotzdem oft dagewesen, doch selten hatte er in einem der Boote gesessen..... es war an einem der stürmigsten Tage des Winterfilth (hobbitisch:Oktober) gewesen, die das Bockland je gesehen hatte und niemals wäre ein Brandyweinhobbit bei solch peitschendem Regen auf die Idee gekommen, mit dem Boot herauszufahren, doch am nächsten Tag war der Geburtstag von Primula gewesen und seit ihrer Hochzeit – die kurioserweise an ihrem Geburtstag stattgefunden hatte - hatte Drogo ihr an diesem Tag immer frischen Fisch zubereitet.   
  
Doch Primula hatte nicht vor, ihn allein zu lassen. Eigentlich war es ihre Intention gewesen ihn aufzuhalten – das hatte Bilbo Frodo erzählt – doch der Klatsch ließ Gerüchte aufkommen, wie daß Primula ihn nur noch mehr drängen wollte und bis aufs Blut ihr Geburtstagsessen verlangt hatte und Drogo sogar ursprünglich veranlasst hätte, mit dem Boot rauszufahren. Doch das glaubte der junge Hobbit nicht. Er kannte seine Mutter und sie wurde von solchen Erzählungen immer anders dargestellt, wie er sie erlebt hatte.   
  
Auf jeden Fall blieb Frodo allein zu Hause – er hatte keine Angst vor dem Sturm und Primula hätte das Haus auch nie verlassen, hätte er ihr das nicht versichert.   
  
Die Erinnerung war vollkommen klar. An diesem klaren Morgen spürte Frodo sie deutlicher als selten zuvor und er konnte sich direkt vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer des Beutlinschen Hauses fühlen, das peitschende Grollen des Sturms von draußen fast übertönend. Er hatte ein Buch über die Kräuterkunde des Bocklands gelesen, das er in einer Kiste im Keller gefunden hatte und aß noch etwas von dem Kartoffeleintopf, den Primula zubereitet hatte. Er hörte genau das laute Knarzen der stockenden Tür, als sie aufgestossen wurde und seinen Schreck, als Esmeralda vollkommen durchnässt vor ihm knien sah, einen merkwürdig fremden Ausdruck in ihren Augen und auch bei ihrem nassen Gesicht konnte er ihre Tränen deutlich erkennen.   
  
Sie nahm ihn in die Arme – er erinnerte sich genau, an die festen, beschützenden Arme der Hobbitfrau und an das klamme Gefühl ihres feuchten Kleides an seiner Wange und seinem Körper, als das Wasser seine Kleidung durchdrang – und flüsterte ihm mit rauer Stimme etwas zu, das er wohl niemals vergessen würde.   
  
„Frodo, mein Junge, deine Eltern sind ertrunken."  
  
„Frodo?"   
  
Er zuckte so heftig zusammen, daß Bilbo einen Schritt zurücksprang. Er war noch im Brandyschlosses..... sein Nachthemd war trocken und das Rauschen des Flusses war ruhig und gleichmäßig, aber niemals würde es für den Hobbit wohl je wieder friedlich klingen.   
  
„Mein Junge, ist alles in Ordnung?"   
  
Frodo drehte sich um und nickte leicht. „Es geht schon wieder."  
  
„Warum hast du dann geweint?"   
  
Der junge Hobbit hob überrascht seine Finger an seine Wangen. Auch wenn er trocken war, unberührt von dem peitschenden nassen Sturms des wütenden Brandyweins seiner Erinnerung, seine Wangen waren feucht wie in jener Nacht die von Esmeralda Brandybock.   
  
„Es ist nur........ der Fluss," sagte er leise und fiel resignierend in die Arme seines Onkels. „Werde ich ihn jemals wieder so hören können wie früher?"  
  
„Du hast das Wasser geliebt und du wusstest um seine Kraft." Bilbo strich Frodo durch seine wirren dunklen Locken. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, lass lieber die Zeit dieses Rätsel lösen." Dann legte er seine Hände auf Frodos Schultern. „Willst du nicht dein Geschenk aufmachen?"  
  
„Mein......Geschenk?"  
  
„Du wirst doch nicht die hobbitischste aller Traditionen vergessen haben, zumal dich Saradoc gestern erst wieder daran erinnert hat." Er lächelte Frodo an und ging zu dessen Bett. „Du hast es heute morgen im Schrecken leider heruntergeworfen, ich hoffe, daß es noch heil ist."  
  
Frodo nahm das kleine Päckchen von Bilbo an. „Kann ich es aufmachen, wenn wir wieder daheim sind? Ich meine......."  
  
„Ich weiß schon, mein Junge. Komm, lass uns frühstücken. Wir müssen bald aufbrechen."  
  
***  
  
Saradoc umarmte Frodo noch einmal, bevor er ihn und Bilbo verabschiedete. Er hatte fast mehr Freude als bei den anderen Gästen empfunden, als sie angekommen waren, mehr Sorge besonders um das Wohlbefinden des jungen Beutlin und nun fand er es umso schwerer, ihn wieder gehen zu lassen. Er lebte noch ein wenig in der Zeit, als Frodo im Brandyschloss noch ein zweites Zuhause gehabt hatte. Fast wie ein Sohn war er für ihn geworden.   
  
„Hast du dein Geschenk bekommen?"   
  
Frodo nickte. „Vielen Dank, Herr Brandybock. Ich werde es öffnen, sobald ich daheim bin. Es ist so einfach besser gepolstert." Saradoc sah an Frodos Augen, daß dies nicht der einzige Grund war, aber er war durch und durch Hobbit – viel zu höflich es zu erwähnen.   
  
„Natürlich. Ich werde mich auch gleich an deins machen. Den ganzen Abend habe ich gerätselt was es sein könnte." Er gab Frodo einen Kuss auf die Stirn und umarmte dessen Onkel. „Gute Heimreise."   
  
Bilbo lächelte. „Danke für die Gastfreundschaft. Trotz allem."  
  
Saradoc nickte ihm zu. „Gerade deshalb."  
  
Er winkte ihnen noch eine Weile zu, als sie den Weg nach Hobbingen einschlugen und begab sich wieder in das Brandyschloss.   
  
***  
Author's Note: Das Kapitel mag etwas tragisch ausgefallen sein, aber das war durchaus Absicht. Keine Angst, die Geschichte wird auch noch andere Stimmungen erleben. Kapitel 2 ist fast fertig ;). Please review! 


	3. Viele Geschenke

Kapitel 2 – Viele Geschenke   
  
„Gerade von Saradoc hätte ich gedacht, er hätte ein wenig Verstand im Kopf."   
  
Frodo saß am Esstisch und lächelte, als er Bilbo erzürnt durch die Küche von Beutelsend laufen sah. Er wusste, daß sein Onkel nicht wirklich erbost war, aber es war einfach zu schön für ihn, ihn dabei zu beobachten.   
Er hatte gerade das Geschenk geöffnet, das er von Saradoc Brandybock erhalten hatte und das nicht beschädigt war – wohl sehr zu Bilbos Unbehagen. Er strich über das glatte, wohlgeformte Holz unter seinen Fingern.   
  
„Du hast doch auch eine Pfeife, Onkel Bilbo," warf Frodo ein. „Und Herr Brandybock hat sie mir sicher nur geschenkt, weil es meine Lieblingspfeife aus seiner Vitrine war."  
  
„Du......... du hast eine Lieblingspfeife?" Bilbo blieb in seinem Wutanfall stehen und blickte ihn schockiert an. „Wie alt denkst du denn wie du bist?"  
  
„Ich bin bald dreizehn und außerdem steht in dem Brief ich sollte sie nicht eher benutzen, als ich 20 bin."   
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte Bilbo den Bogen.  
  
Bilbo schlug ihn mit einer Handbewegung zurück und seufzte. „Ich habe ihn doch gelesen.... doch woher soll ich wissen, daß du das auch wirklich machen wirst?"  
  
Frodo forschte in seinen Gedanken nach einem überzeugenden Argument. „Ich habe kein Pfeifenkraut?!" versuchte er es.  
  
Bilbo schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Du bist clever genug, um zu wissen, daß ich es in der kleinen blauen Kiste in meinem Schreibtisch aufbewahre."  
  
Frodo zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das wusstest du doch, oder?!"  
  
„Ich habe nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, in den drei Monaten, die ich bei dir wohne, deinen Schreibtisch zu durchsuchen. Vor allem weil du dort sehr viel Zeit verbringst und ich nicht wirklich Lust verspürte, es vor deinen Augen zu machen," sagte Frodo und setzte schnell hinzu: „Nicht, daß ich dazu überhaupt Lust verspüren könnte."  
  
Bilbo seufzte erneut, wie schon oft in dieser Unterhaltung. „Und...." Er fuchtelte so übertrieben mit den Händen, daß Frodo lachen musste. Bilbo blickte ihn überrascht und mit einem halben Lächeln auf dem Gesicht an, ob dieses so ungewohnten Geräusches. Die Wanderung hatte Frodo sicher gutgetan, aber es war schon eine Rarität, daß er ein Lächeln zustande brachte, daß seine blauen Augen erreichte.   
  
„Und was, Onkel?" fragte Frodo grinsend.  
  
Bilbo zuckte zusammen, und versuchte den Satz aus seinen Gedanken hochgeschreckt zu beenden. „Und........ und was genau...... hat dich an der Pfeife in der Vitrine von Saradoc so beeindruckt?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht...... ich fand sie einfach hübsch."  
  
„Wegen ihrer Funktion oder wegen ihres Aussehens?" Sie war recht simpel aus dunklem Holz gehalten, nur im Inneren war das Familienwappen der Brandybocks in dunkelgrünem Lack aufgemalt.   
  
„Ich habe sie ihn nie benutzen sehen.......und ja, ich kannte ihre Funktion. Sie hat mir halt einfach gefallen. Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus?" fragte er mit einem Lächeln.  
  
„Ich will darauf hinaus, daß ich sie sicher aufbewahren werde, bis du alt genug dafür bist und......."   
  
„Ja, Onkel Bilbo?"  
  
„Ich will dir das Gefühl ersparen in deinem Alter Pfeifenkraut zu konsumieren. Die Übelkeit ist unter Umständen so schlimm, daß du tagelang nichts essen kannst und zusätzlich wirst du auch noch mit meinem unerbittlichen Zorn umzugehen haben."  
  
„Onkel, ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dir sowelche Sorgen machst."  
  
„Ich weiß um die Versuchung, die so etwas für junge Hobbits wie dich darstellen könnte und....."  
  
„Kennst du das, wenn sich Erinnerungen, die eigentlich gar keine besondere Bedeutung haben, sich so in deinen Kopf einbrennen, daß du sie nie wieder vergessen kannst, weil sie zu einem wichtigen Zeitpunkt geschehen sind?"  
  
Bilbo war etwas überrascht über den aprupten Themawechsel. „Lenk bitte nicht ab, Frodo...."  
  
„Nein, Onkel. Ich hatte dir doch schon einmal erzählt, welches Buch ich las in jener Nacht. Kurz bevor Frau Brandybock kam, war ich bei jenem Absatz, der die Folgen von zuviel Pfeifenkraut auf den Körper erklärte, Schwindel und übermäßige Übelkeit wie ein Gefühl von Taubheit. Es war genau das, was ich in dieser Nacht fühlte. Ich werde es nicht vergessen."  
  
„In Ordnung." Bilbo strich Frodo über den Kopf. Auch wenn ich dir natürlich nicht gewünscht hätte, daß du es so lernst. Ich werde die Pfeife in die Vitrine legen, damit du sie so vor dir hast, wie du sie liebst."  
  
Frodo nickte und schob Bilbo ein weiteres Päckchen zu. „Jetzt, wo wir das geklärt haben, kannst du endlich dein Geschenk öffnen. Und da du alt genug für alles bist, werden wir wohl keine Probleme damit haben."  
  
***  
  
„Esmeralda, schau nur!" Überrascht und beschämt zugleich überreicht Saradoc seiner Frau ein dickes gewickeltes Päckchen, die zu dem Schaukelstuhl geeilt kam, in dem er saß. „Es muss wohl einfach untergegangen sein."  
  
„Du hast noch ein Geschenk?" Sie lachte leise. „Es gab aber nicht gerade viele, die dir tatsächlich etwas geschenkt haben. Deine Gäste sind einfach zu altmodisch."  
  
„Das hier stammt von einem besonderen Gast," meinte er und begann damit es langsam auszupacken.   
  
Esmeralda ließ einen kleinen Schrei hören. „Saradoc! Du hast Frodos Geschenk nicht aufgemacht! Er wird denken, es hat dir nicht gefallen. Wie kannst du das diesem feinfühligem Jungen nur antun?!"  
  
„Meine Liebe, bitte beruhige dich!" Hilflos legte der Herr von Brandybock das Papier auf seinen Schoß und nahm die Hände seiner Frau. „Es ist nicht gut für das Baby!"  
  
„Und ob es gut für das Baby ist! Es ist sicher genauso bestürtzt darüber!"  
  
„Es kennt Frodo doch gar nicht...." erwiderte Saradoc schwach. Gegen den Ärger seiner Frau war er nie gewappnet und jetzt noch weniger, wo seine Hilflosigkeit mit der Furcht vermischt war, daß es irgendwie ihrem Kind schaden könnte. Sie hatten sich doch so lange eines gewünscht.   
  
„Ich habe ihm schon sehr viel von ihm erzählt und es würde ihn bis aufs Blut verteidigen, auch gegenüber seinem ehrenwerten Vater."   
  
Ein kleines Funkeln trat in ihre Augen und Saradoc grinste sie erleichert an, als sich ein breites Gesicht auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.   
  
„In Ordnung, ich entschuldige mich bei euch beiden, Frodo in dieser Weise im Unklaren gelassen zu haben."  
  
„Erzähl ihm das lieber selbst," meinte Esmeralda und drängte dann gespannt: „Und jetzt mach es bitte auf."  
  
Vorsichtig wickelte Saradoc das Papier ab und zum Vorschein kam die Rückseite eines Bildrahmen aus hellem Holz. Er drehte ihn langsam um und atmete plötzlich heftig vor Überraschung aus. „Das ist ja......"  
  
„.... vergiss die Gerüchte, daß Primula ihren Sohn schlecht behandelte. Das muss alle überzeugen," flüsterte sie erstaunt. Vor ihnen lag eine Bleistiftzeichnung von Frodo, von seiner Mutter gezeichnet. Er muss um die sieben Jahre alt gewesen sein und saß auf dem Anlegesteg der elterlichen Boote am Brandywein, die Füsse im Wasser, in ein Buch, daß er damals kaum lesen konnte, vertieft und einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.   
  
„Sie konnte ihn vollkommen auf dem Papier erfassen. Trotz der Landschaft bleibt er immer das wichtigste im Bild," bemerkte Saradoc gerührt.  
  
Esmeralda nickte. „Saradoc, das ist noch mehr in dem Papier."  
  
Zusammen sahen sie sich noch einige andere, zum Teil unfertige Zeichnungen von Frodos Mutter an, die vor allem Familienmitglieder darstellten. Am häufigsten hatte sie jedoch ihren Sohn gezeichnet. Dazu war ein Brief beigelegt.  
  
„Lieber Herr Brandybock,  
  
auch wenn es nicht der Tradition entspricht, möchte ich Ihnen zum Geburtstag die Zeichnungen meiner Mutter überlassen. Es würde mich zu sehr schmerzen, sie bei mir zu haben, aber ich will sie gut behandelt wissen, wo sie in unserem alten Haus doch nur langsam zerfallen würden.   
  
Mir geht es hier soweit ganz gut, Onkel Bilbo sorgt gut für mich. Ich vermisse das Bockland, aber es ist sehr schön hier und bald werde ich meinen ersten Frühling in Hobbingen erleben. Ich habe auch schon einige gute Freunde in der Familie unseres Gärtner und dessen jungem Sohn gefunden.  
  
Freundliche Grüße auch an Ihre Frau.  
Frodo."  
  
***  
  
Die Jahreszeiten wechselten wie eh und je und nach dem grünen Frühling, dem warmen Sommer und dem farbenfrohen Herbst, war auch schon wieder der Winter eingekehrt, der eine dicke weiße Schneedecke über Hobbingen legte. Die Pflanzen und Tiere ruhten im Winterschlaf und die Arbeit eines Gärtners war in diesen Tagen sehr beschränkt, ebenso wie die eines Gärtnersohnes.   
  
Sam verbrachte seine Zeit nun oft mit langen Spaziergängen, die er mit seinem Vater oder Frodo Beutlin unternahm, der ihn auch heute mitnahm. Er war mit seinen drei Jahren noch nicht alt genug, um alles zu verstehen, was er ihm erzählte, aber er war nett und sanftmütig und Sam mochte es mit ihm zusammenzusein.   
  
Heute war er jedoch besonders fröhlich und lächelte die ganze Zeit. Er trug ihn die meiste Zeit durch den hohen Schnee und erzählte ihm vieles von dem Bockland – Sam wusste natürlich nicht, was ein Bockland ist - und einem großen Ereignis, das passiert ist.   
  
Er lachte fast die ganze Zeit und als er Sam nach Hause brachte, fiel auch dessen Vater – Hamfast Gamdschie – Frodos ungewöhnlich offene unbeschwerte Laune auf. Frodo war sanft und freundlich, aber selten hatte er eine so leichte und glückliche Stimmung.   
  
„Frodo, danke, daß du Sam mitgenommen hast. Willst noch reinkommen, auf einen Tee?"  
Frodo schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Onkel Bilbo wartet mit dem Essen, vielen Dank trotzdem."  
  
„Dann solltest du ihn nicht warten lassen." Er nahm Sam auf den Arm, nachdem er ihm seinen dicken Wintermantel ausgezogen hatte. „Aber darf ich fragen, warum du glücklich bist?"  
  
Frodo lächelte breit und strich dem kleinen Sam über die Wange. „Ich nehme an, Onkel Bilbo wird es Ihnen bald erzählen, Herr Gamdschie." Er küsste Sam in seine weichen hellblonden Locken. „Einen schönen Tag noch."  
  
***  
  
Jeder Meter der Reise war Frodo wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen. Er konnte es kaum fassen, so enthusiastisch in sein so erinnerungsbeladenes ehemaliges Zuhause zurückzukehren, aber seit Bilbo vor zwei Tagen mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und einen Brief in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war, war er Feuer und Flamme, zum Brandyschloss zu gelangen.   
  
Der Wind war stürmisch, kalt und bemengt mit Schneeflocken und Frodo war glücklich, daß sie sich zwei Ponies geliehen hatten. Die kleinen grauen Tiere kämpften sich tapfer durch den Sturm und Frodo hatte Mitleid mit ihnen. Sie hatten keinen Umhang den sie sich enger ums Gesicht halten konnten. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre sein gesamtes Gesicht gefroren, aber selbst das konnte seine gute Laune nicht trüben.  
  
Schließlich hörte er das Rauschen des Brandyweins, das in der Jahreszeit eher einem Plätschern glich – an ihrem letzten Winterbesuch war der Tag ein relativ milder gewesen, doch jetzt herrschte beissende Kälte.   
  
"Onkel," er brachte sein Pony näher dem von Bilbo," wir sind gleich da."   
  
Der ältere Hobbit hatte den Kopf nach unten gebeugt und gab leise grunzende Geräusche von sich. Frodo zupfte an seinem Ärmel. "Onkel!"  
  
Bilbo schreckte verwirrt hoch. "Ja?"  
  
"Wie kannst du bei der Eiseskälte auf einem Pony einschlafen?" fragte sein Neffe grinsend.   
Bilbo zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Es ist so über mich gekommen. Ist es noch weit?"  
  
"Wir sind gleich da," antwortete Frodo und deutete auf die Umrisse des mächtigen Brandyschlosses, die sich im grauen Winternebel abzeichneten.   
  
***  
  
Dies war keine Familienfeier im engeren Sinne, es war nur ein kleiner Kreis versammelt. Einige Hobbitfamilien aus dem Bockland, höchstens zwei Dutzend Personen, die Familie Brandybock und Frodo und Bilbo, die gerade zur Tür herein kamen, befanden sich in dem kleinen Kaminsaal des Brandyschlosses, von desses Fenster aus man auf den Alten Wald blicken konnte.   
  
Es herrschte eine Ruhe wie selten an solchen Treffen, nur gedämpfte Gespräche und das Prasseln vom Kaminfeuer waren zu vernehmen. Auf dem breiten rotbraunen Ledersofa in der Mitte saß Saradoc Brandybock und hielt seine Frau und.....  
  
"Ist er das?" Frodo machte sich gar nicht die Mühe seinen schneebedeckten Umhang auszuziehen und stürmte auf die Herrin von Brandybock zu. Esmeralda nickte lächelnd.  
  
"Das ist er." In ihrem und dem Gesicht ihres Mannes spiegelten sich Freude und Stolz. Sie hatten so lange gehofft und nun war ihr größter Wunsch wahr geworden. Besonders Saradoc war überglücklich, endlich das, was er sich gewünscht hatte, seit er der Herr von Bockland wurde, in den Armen halten zu dürfen.   
  
"Schau ihn dir an, Frodo. Deinen neuen Großneffen." Er nahm Frodos Hand und zog ihn zu sich, damit er das kleine Bündel in Esmeraldas Armen sehen konnte. "Meriadoc Brandybock, zukünftiger Herr von Bockland."  
  
Es schwang soviel Stolz in Saradocs Stimme mit, daß Bilbo, der nun auch näher getreten war, leise lachen musste. Er schaute das friedlich schlafende Hobbitbaby an. "Er scheint sich wohl für seine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe auszuruhen."   
  
"Das ist wie es scheint das erste Mal in den letzten zwei Wochen. Er ist das lebhafteste Baby das ich je kennengelernt habe." Sie seufzte und küsste dem jungen Meriadoc auf die hellen flaumigen Locken auf seinem kleinen Kopf.   
  
"Eine ziemlich gute Arbeitsmoral," lachte Saradoc. Frodo setzte sich neben Esmeralda und lehnte sich an sie. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Herr und Frau Brandybock. Wie es scheint, muss ich jetzt die Nachfolge als Herr von Brandybock nicht antreten."  
  
Esmeralda blickte ihren Mann erstaunt an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder mit glänzenden Augen seinem Sohn. "Ich hatte es ihm vorgeschlagen..... nur für den Fall......"  
  
"......der zum Glück nicht eingetreten ist." beendete seine Frau den Satz. Sie blickte entschuldigend zu Frodo. "Ich bezweifle nicht deine Fähigkeiten, Frodo, es ist nur......"  
  
"Schon in Ordnung, Frau Brandybock." Er strich mit dem Rücken seines Zeigefingers über Meriadocs Wange. "Wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich auf solch einen Sohn auch nicht verzichten wollen."   
  
Esmeralda lächelte, als sich ebendieser Sohn plötzlich zu bewegen begann. Nach ein paar Augenblicken öffnete er seine Augen – groß und dunkelblau waren sie – und zog all genau diesselben der Gäste auf sich. Er gab keinen Ton von sich und blickte sich nur um, so als würde er ganz genau erforschen, was um ihn vorging.   
  
Frodo lachte. "Hallo, zukünftiger Herr von Brandybock." Sofort blickte ihn Meriadoc neugierig an. "Meriadoc, das ist Frodo Beutlin, dein Großonkel. Auch...... " Esmeralda warf Frodo einen amüsierten Seitenblick zu. "...wenn er nicht wirklich den Anschein macht, ein Großonkel sein zu können."  
  
"Und das ist das erste was Sie ihm von mir erzählen?" meinte Frodo grinsend. Er strich dem Kleinen über den Kopf. "Willkommen im Brandyschloss, Meriadoc."  
  
***  
Meriadoc – den alle bald nur noch Merry nannten - war in der Tat ein sehr lebhaftes Kind. Auch wenn er mit seinen zwei Wochen weder laufen noch sprechen konnte, wusste er durchaus auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Auch außerhalb seiner Stillzeiten und denen, wo seine Windeln gewechselt wurden, schrie er – meistens ohne ersichtlichen Grund, höchstwahrscheinlich waren es Schreie nach Aufmerksamkeit. Er war außergewöhnlich neugierig – es wurde gemunkelt, daß hier die Tuk-Seite in ihm durchschlug.   
  
Frodo und Bilbo blieben noch ein wenig länger als die anderen Verwandten. Als als letzter Merimac – Saradocs Bruder – mit seinem kleinen Sohn Berilac abgereist waren, gingen Saradoc, Esmeralda und Bilbo wieder ins Warme, um einen vollkommen in sein neues Familienmitglied vertieften Frodo vorzufinden. Er hatte den kleinen Merry im Arm und schwenkte vor seinen Augen mit einem kleinen Holzpferd herum, das sein Großneffe zu fangen versuchte.   
  
"Er ist vollkommen vernarrt in ihn," meinte Bilbo mit einem Lächeln. "Es ist kaum ein Jahr her, als dieser Ort ihm noch furchtbare Schmerzen bereitet hat."  
  
"Nun ja...." Saradoc nahm seiner Frau den Mantel ab. "Es scheint so als wären wir nicht die einzigen, denen unser kleiner Merry Hoffnung beschert hat. Ich glaube gehört zu haben, daß man seinen Namen in irgendeinen hobbitischen Dialekt auch damit übersetzen kann."  
  
"Das hast du dir gerade nur ausgedacht," neckte Esmeralda ihren Mann. "Du fandest den Klang nur schön Aber es würde auf jeden Fall passen," sagte sie mit einem leisen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als Frodo begann, dem langsam schläfrigen Merry etwas vorzusingen.   
  
Es war eins von Bilbos alten Reiseliedern, das er in Bruchtal geschrieben hatte. Es hatte eine elbische Melodie und Frodo hatte sich sofort in dieses Lied verliebt. Bilbo hatte es ihm beigebracht und oft hatte er es dem kleinen Samweis vorgesungen. Es erzählte vom ewigem Frieden und Schönheit der Elben, die nach Valinor zogen. Bilbo hatte es damals traurig gefunden, aber sein Lied klang nach einen Frieden, den er damals nicht verspürte hatte, aber den er jetzt genau vor sich sehen konnte.   
  
Frodos Eltern mochten diesen Teil der Welt verlassen haben, aber überall wo etwas Dahingeschiedenes Schmerz verursachte, brachte etwas Neuentstandenes Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft, auch wenn sie anders war. Und nach einem Jahr des Schmerzes hatte Frodo diese Hoffnung gefunden.   
  
"Du hast Recht, Saradoc," meinte Bilbo leise, so daß Frodo ihn nicht hören konnte, "ich habe von der Übersetzung auch mal etwas gehört."   
  
***  
Author's Note: Okay, ich weiß, ich habe etwas übrig für dramatische Untertöne * g *. Ich kann euch aber nicht versprechen mit zu bessern, ich liebe es nur einmal, so zu schreiben, aber ich habe durchaus vor, dem Einordnen der Geschichte in die Kategorie noch einen Sinn zu geben ;). Please review. 


End file.
